Pick On Someone Your Own Size!
by GirlOfMyOwnWorld
Summary: What if there was another weapon that the gang had attempted? A different weapon, before the enchanted super-weapon and after the F-Bomb failed? Read to find out what this mysterious weapon could be!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a fanfiction that I'm doing for fun when I'm bored. No ships, one OC, and I will find ways to keep it on the same plotline as it is.**

 **75% crack fic, 25% fic.**

 **Uses Mixed Male Jesse.**

 **All MCSM credits go to Telltale Games!**

 **Any questions, concerns, or comments, feel free to PM me and don't forget to follow my Twitter GirlOfMyWorld11 for speedier updates!**

 **Thank you, and enjoy the story!**

-/

"We made it.. We _actually_ _ **freaking**_ made it!" Jesse exclaimed, jogging in. She seemed to be in good shape herself, but many of the others clearly weren't. Petra's Wither Sickness was really taking her down, Gabriel came back with not a clue about _anything_ at all, and, worst of all, Ellegaard was dead, because Jesse himself had taken her armor. Of course, Jesse felt fine, but she was still guilty about it all.

Soren, on the other hand, was enraged. He was pacing back and forth, trying to figure it out.

He didn't want to have to use _her._

"Soren, man, are you alright?" Magnus questioned the old builder (hint hint ;) ).

"No, no I am not, Magnus. What I want to know, is what happened out there? Why is that thing still alive?" Soren suddenly began to raise his voice, directing it at Jesse. The brunette turned around to face him.

"I was hoping you could have the answers to those questions, Soren." Jesse was clearly still calm and in control of his own anger bubbling. Soren had wanted to know exactly what had happened, so she delievered, "The Command Block is _still out there_ , Soren! Your Formidi-Bomb _failed._ "

"I gave such specific instructions; how could the plan have failed? What good is the fact that we've gone from one Wither Storm- to _three!_ " Soren sighs. "I've got to clear my mind. A huff of fresh air is all I need." He shook his head as he exited the cave.

-/

"He just doesn't want to have to use _her._ " Magnus spoke at last, the words out of his mouth before he even knew what he was saying. It was quiet in the hollow cave, everyone had caught his words. Soren had not yet replied, Jesse had gone after him, and neither one had arrived back.

"Magnus, who is this 'her' you speak of?" Axel questioned, a half of his unibrow raised in confusion. Olivia gave him a look as well, and so did Petra. Magnus gulped. Caught.

"Ah, well, it's not really a story for me to tell." Magnus stammered, growing a bit nervous. He's going to have to tell it, isn't he?

"We have time for a long story, Magnus." Lukas gave the griefer a half-hearted glare, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall as he spoke. Magnus was silent, trying to decide whether he would tell or not.

He'd tell.

"Alright, well, it's a pretty wacky story, so hold on to your socks." Magnus began, stepped ahead.

"Do I literally have to, or was that a hyperbole?" Gabriel questioned. The Rouge face-palms, deciding to ignore the Warrior and get on with the story he didn't even begin.

"Alright, alright, so it was a pretty normal day, yeah? The Order was relaxing, just having a nice little mining adventure. Soren needed lapis, Gabriel needed diamond, Ivor had to snatch some gold, and Ellegaard some redstone. I was just along for the ride. We find this huge portal, and when I say huge, I mean _**huge**_. It was almost a couple dozen blocks tall and only two dozen wide. Soren declared we'd go in, take a look around. I recall Ellegaard questioning whether we should go back and get prepared, but we should know Ivor and his habits of getting into trouble. Like he is, he went right in. Soren had to follow, and so did Ellie, Gabriel, and I. We found a world that was much, much different like our own. The only similarity? We both do what we can to survive. And it was clear, ohoho, _crystal clear_ , that they were beating our rear ends at that game!" Magnus laughs, and another voice continued to tell the story. Soren had come back in, with both Ivor and Jesse by his side.

"We met a girl, who could be no older than 15. Her name was Astryd, and she showed us around her world. There were many bad people there and we came to realize that so quickly. Astryd herself was homeless. She said she had lost her parents just a few days before and was making it on her own pretty well so far. The portal was big, big enough for her to fit through, so I took her in as my own. I never exactly found time for anyone but the Order, and Ellegaard seemed more for Magnus than myself." Magnus grew a little red at the statement.

"Is she big enough to take on the Storm?" Jesse questioned, stepping up to Soren. "Maybe we could-" he began, hoping to form a plan with Astryd involved, but Soren interrupted him with a wave of his hand, dismissing the hopes.

"More than big enough, Jesse. But I can't risk having her die to the Storm." Soren sighs, shaking his head.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, anyone." Gabriel stood, walking up to Soren. "But who is more at stake here? Her life, or all of ours?"

"Gabe's got a point." Lukas bounced off and away from the wall. He was quickly agreed by the rest of the residents of the hollow cave. All except for Soren.

"Soren, she has to help. Please." Jesse pleaded.

"I agree with Jesse, Soren. Astryd has to help. I mean, the Storm is only going to get bigger the more it eats, you know? It's only a matter of time before it gets bigger than her." Olivia stood from Petra's side.

"You do have a point, Olivia." Soren admitted with a sigh. "We'll let her distract the Storm. I've taught her how to use Ivor's shrinking potions to be able to get out of the fortress, so she could be on her way if she notices I haven't brought her an evening meal. Trust me, she gets-"

"Crabby when she's hungry? Yeah, Soren, way to put that." came a voice from outside. Soren tensed, knowing who it is immediately.

Oh boy.

 **Pretty short first chapter.**

 **Not proofread. Like I said, this isn't one of my most serious stories, so I don't see the need of proofreading. Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **It's gonna get better, trust me.**

 **Until the next chapter; ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've noticed a review saying that I have been getting the Jesse genders mixed. Like I said in the last chapter, I'm using MIXED MALE Jesse. That's the boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Apologies again if I don't follow my own lineup!**

 **Another smol note… This fanfiction may be under 10 chapters when it's completed. Review whether you want me to keep going into Episode 5 or make a sequel when I'm finished!**

"Hey, Astryd! Long time, no see!" Magnus was the first to walk outside to greet the… bigger girl.

"Ha, good to see you too, baldy." Astryd laughs, as the gang's jaws drops at how much bigger than any of them she was. Astryd was at least five dozen blocks tall and two dozen wide. Her brilliant auburn hair would reach her mid-back if it were down, but at the moment, it was pulled up into a braid. She bore striking blue-green eyes and a small smile. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Astryd wore a gray tee with a pocket on the right side, dark boyfriend jeans whereas the cuffs were folded up for they were too long, and any normal pair of sneakers that were wearing out quickly.

"I _told_ you-" Magnus began hotly, but he was interrupted by Soren, who joined his Rogue friend outside the hollow cave.

"Evening, Astryd…" Soren began, looking up at the giant. He didn't want to have to let her go like this. With the Storm becoming so big so fast, it would be harder and harder for Astryd to take it down on her own. They'd all have to be quick. Otherwise, he'd lose Astryd and her humorous personality that he always looked forward to when he wasn't taking out his experiment. He remembered that the members of the Order of the Stone weren't alone. "Ah, Jesse and the crew, meet Astryd." Astryd gave an awkward wave to the younger and much, much smaller people in front of her. "Astryd, meet Jesse, Olivia, Petra, Axel, and Reuben." Soren made introductions, and Astryd chuckles at the reactions she got. Especially from Olivia.

"So, ah, not that it isn't pleasant to meet you all, but something important must be happening if I didn't get lunch or dinner today." Astryd spoke, getting on one knee so she was level with the group.

"It's _very_ important, actually, and we need your help." Jesse was the first to snap out of the trance. He took the lead, standing in front of the group. Astryd averted her attention. _Not even five minutes with these newbies and I am liking them._ "Ivor said that the Storm has been following the Amulet the whole time. That's how it always finds us, no matter where we are."

"The Storm? You mean that thing?" Astryd questioned, motioning behind her. Sure enough, the Storm, much bigger yet slower than ever, was behind her.

"Yes, _that_ thing." Jesse answered her question. "I was thinking, while a group of us go to Ivor's lab to make the enchanted super weapon that will take the Command Block down, someone can take the Amulet and lead it to Soren's fortress where the Endermen can continue taking it apart and Astryd could help by keeping the Storm in one spot."

"I agree with the plan." Astryd raised her hand, cautious of the danger that was approaching.

Eventually, everyone else agreed with the plan and it was time to set it into action. Jesse, Soren, Olivia, Gabriel, Ivor, and Reuben would all head to Ivor's lab while Axel, Magnus, and Astryd would hold up the Storm at Soren's fortress. Petra was told to stay in the hollow cave, but Astryd had other plans for the sick redhead.

"Hey, it's rare that I get out often, so I'm going to need a mentor, of sorts. Mind if Petra can hitch a ride with me?" Astryd questioned, and Petra looked up at her in surprise. Jesse eyes the redhead by his side, then glances up at Astryd. He makes eye contact with Axel and Olivia, who both nod in agreement.

"Sure, she can!" Axel answered for the brunette, and Astryd stretches out her hand for Petra to hop on.

"Awesome. Come on, Petra." the giant gave the redhead a smile and Jesse helped Petra over to the hand. Petra climbed aboard, and Soren, who was watching from a distance, pouted.

"No fair, Astryd! You let _her_ have a ride, but not me?" The Architect crossed his arms, but Astryd already had a remark for that.

"What's the most simple difference between you and Petra, Soren?" Astryd gave a deadpan expression, raising her hand and dropping Petra into the pocket of her shirt.

"Ah… I see…" Soren mutters, rolling his eyes as he mounts his horse. "Astryd, ah, just… please be careful."

"Soren, relax. I'm not going to die so easily. You, of all people, should know that." Astryd gave the old builder a reassuring smile. It wasn't too long after the group said their goodbyes that Astryd took off into a run, Axel and Magnus wielding the amulet while on horses, and Petra leading the way back to Soren's fortress.

 **Meh, a little shorter than I expected, but it's enough. Again, I don't proofread this fic, so apologies for any mistakes and don't forget to review! I love to hear your thoughts on how I'm doing and I don't mind a little criticism by how the plotline goes.**

 **If you'd like this story to be longer than expected, then suggest some ideas! I'd love to hear them and experiment a bit!**

 **Don't forget to follow my Twitter GirlOfMyWorld11 for speedier updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

While the others were still heading to the Far Lands to Ivor's lab, Astryd and her group were faring pretty well against the Storm. Yet, Astryd slowly came to the realization of something as she kept deflecting the Storm's tentacles with her arms.

"Hey, baldy!" Astryd called down to the Rogue. He wasn't there, but Axel was. Petra still rested in her shirt's pocket.

"Astryd! What do you need?!" Axel questioned in answer.

"Where the heck is Magnus?!" Astryd questioned, ripping off yet another arm of the Storm.

"He just went after the third storm! Something about paying for the past!" Axel called up. Astryd swore, glaring at the ground. With that distraction, she was hit and thrown back. A huge cut was visible on her side, and it began to bleed.

"Astryd!" Petra exclaimed, peeking out from the shirt pocket. "Are you alright?!" She shouted, worry etched on her face.

"I'm… fine." Astryd groans, holding her side as she stood back up. "We're going to need Soren, and _quick_." She looked down at the redhead, who nods.

"You're right. Even I would eventually tire out and possibly die if I were you in a fight like this." Petra agreed, looking for the Storm. The big, black cloud of fury was paying no attention to them, having thought it _did_ take Astryd's life.

"Let's kick this Storm's butt, because I have had _enough._ " Astryd began to run away from the Storm, going to the place she had never thought she would go. Astryd ignored Petra's protests and kept heading to where she wanted to go.

Meanwhile, in a dirty, wet swamp, Soren, Olivia, Gabriel, and Reuben were resting up. Jesse had gone to find food for the group, and Ivor had snuck off to who knows where. Soren wasn't resting up as he was supposed to be. He was pacing back and forth nervously.

"We're wasting time staying here like this!" he finally burst, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Soren-" Olivia began, but the Architect had decided to rant.

"She's going to tire out and maybe even _die_ if we don't get there early enough, and I sure don't want her to slip like that! Plus-"

" _Soren!"_ Jesse interrupted, approaching the small group in a silent sprint. "Keep your voice down." he hissed, glaring at the Architect.

"I'm _sorry_ , but I can't help but to worry about Astryd! Aside from the Order, Astryd is one of my greatest friends! She always has an ear to listen, she always has an opinion- heck, she would correct me if I did anything wrong!" Soren stressed, glaring right back at him. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

"Soren, now's not the time. There's a witch nearby, and we've got to go." Ivor hissed, breaking both their glares and a potion splashed down.

"Sometimes, I think _I_ might be the one to not make it out alive."

Axel and Magnus were both holding up the Storms fairly well on their own, but it was mainly just Axel at the moment. Astryd had run off, leaving him questioning himself in this whole thing.

"I can't believe she'd just run off like that! Do you know why?!" Magnus questioned, finally meeting Axel at their spot for a short break. They really shouldn't be having breaks, but please let it slide.

"No! She was hit, then she ran off!"

"This freaking Storm scared her off-" Magnus was about to burst into another fit of rage, but Axel stopped him.

"Wait, Magnus!" Magnus didn't calm down wholly, but he was getting there when he turns to look at Axel. "She could be looking for a jungle. Yanking out one of those huge trees to use as a weapon, you know?"

"Which direction did she go?" Magnus questioned, and Axel replied immediately with a

"She followed the moon."

Meanwhile, with Astryd and Petra, they were, indeed, heading to a jungle, but not to get a weapon. Astryd had told Petra her plan, and, although reinforcements sound good, it was crazy-sounding too.

"Astryd, you can't just go and get your friends like that! What if they don't remember you? Soren said you were homeless, that you didn't have any friends-"

"I had to lie to Soren. My world is a bad place, Petra. There were only two people I could trust. Justin and Jeremy. We'll be needing their help. You'll have to trust me on this, Petra." Petra went silent, now truly considering the fact of reinforcements.

"Okay. Yeah, we can do it. Just be quick, I don't like leaving Axel there." Petra muttered the final part, hoping that Astryd didn't hear her. Much to her dismay, Astryd did indeed hear. She gave a small smirk, chuckling at Petra.

The two finally arrive at Astryd's destination, to which had been the same as Astryd had last seen it. Just a whole bunch of rock on the edge of the Far Lands. She knew Soren wouldn't be too far, but there was no time to look. Astryd dug her hands into the crevices on the wall and began to climb.

"Why are we going up- oh my god." Petra began, the view taking her breath away.

"Portal's up here. And, I doubt the Storms will find you up here, the same goes for monsters. You'll be fine on your own, right?" Astryd questioned, letting the girl climb on to her hand instead of grabbing her like she was doll. A porcelain doll in that case.

"I got it. Just don't be long, honestly."

"I won't. It'll only take ten minutes at the most, I promise." Astryd chuckles. She took a deep breath and squeezed into the narrow portal.

I hope you're enjoying this story so far as much as I am! Don't forget to follow my Twitter GirlOfMyWorld11 for up-to-date news on all my stories!


	4. Chapter 4

Astryd released a breath she didn't know she was holding as soon as she got to the other side.

Her eyes scan her surroundings. Everything wasn't exactly as they were when she left. What used to be a dense, dark forest was now an endless plainland with the corpses of trees all around her.

"Who are you?" a voice questioned from behind her. Astryd swung around, hoping it wasn't the police or the government. Instead, it was a guy around her age. He held a 6-inch knife towards her, poised to injure her knee if she tried to run. Astryd examined the handle of the knife, looking for the unmistakable green string wrapped around the handle. Sure enough, it was there.

"My name's Astryd, and I'm going to need your help, Justin Hergok. Where's Jeremy?" Astryd stepped forward, her hair beginning to get out of it's V-braid.

"Astryd? I- what- We thought you died!" Justin Hergok exclaimed, putting away his knife and glomping the girl in a hug.

"Am I dead?" Astryd questioned as a joke, hugging the blond-haired, grey-eyed boy back. Justin pulls away.

"No, but how are you alive? Jeremy and I, we ACTUALLY thought you died, 8 years ago when you escaped-"

"Not now, Justin. Where's Jeremy?"

"He's looking for dinner for both of us. Why-"

"Find him, and go through this portal. The world, the dimension on the other side, it's in grave danger, and I'm going to need your help." Astryd looked around the area, hoping to find Jeremy in the distance.

"I'll find him, then we'll come through and find you." Justin gave Astryd a nod, beginning to sprint off to find his friend.

It took no longer than five minutes for Astryd to get Petra on her shoulder to introduce to Justin and Jeremy and for the two boys to cross over into the very different dimension.

"Wow…" Jeremy breathed. Jeremy was much shorter and skinnier than his two friends, brown hair matting his head and brown eyes gleaming from behind his glasses.

"No time to sightsee, you two. Jeremy, Justin, welcome to the world of Minecraftia. Meet Petra. Petra, meet Jeremy and Justin. Now come on." Astryd slid Petra into her shirt pocket like usual, and jumped off of the edge. She landed with ease and began to run, the two boys following her.

"You'll have to run us through whatever is happening here!" Justin shouted over the wind.

"You'll see what we have to take down!" was all Astryd replied with just as the horizon became darker and darker.

Jesse, having learned the sad, sad truth of the Order of the Stone with Olivia and Reuben by his side, couldn't believe what was happening at that moment. He and his friends (including the Order (yes, including _Ivor_ )) have arrived at the fortress, and, with Astryd nowhere to be seen, Soren just lost it.

"Where is she?!" he questioned Axel over and over again. Poor Axel was trying to tell him where she had gone, that she was still alive (hopefully), but Soren wouldn't give him a break.

"Soren." Jesse began with a firm voice, but the Architect wouldn't listen. "Soren!" he shouted. Soren finally went silent and looked at Jesse. "Just because she isn't around doesn't mean she died!" he exclaimed at the orange-haired man, definitely taking everyone off guard. "Right now, we should concentrate on taking down the Storm ourselves, even if we don't have Astryd by our side."

"Jesse's right." Petra agreed, approaching the small group taking cover on the hill.

"Petra? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Astryd." Olivia gave the redhead a concerned look.

"She said she didn't need me anymore, and she didn't want to hurt me, so she dropped me off at a mountain. I stayed up there til I spotted you guys here and decided to join you." Petra held a hand up at Jesse, who was about to tell her that she should be resting. "No, Jesse. I'm fine. I got enough rest in Astryd's shirt pocket."

"If you're here, then where's Astryd?" Axel questioned. He may not be _that_ close to the giant, but he was close enough to be concerned.

"She's coming. I recommend we get out of their way, though."

" _THEIR?_ " Soren questioned, his expression making a swift change from worry to anger. "I specifically _told_ her not to go back-"

"Soren, she would need the help." Ivor pointed out bluntly, and Soren just grunted like a troll. The wind began to pick up around them, and Jesse looked up at the storm, which was gaining on them a bit.

"Hey, you pick on someone your own size!" Astryd's voice called out, and the main storm began to back away from the group.

"Astryd?!" Soren exclaimed, moving to the right a bit to attempt to spot Astryd.

"And Justin!"

"And Jeremy! Remember us, old guy?" Jeremy, despite small, had a good bit of muscle and the usual cocky grin plastered on his face. Astryd had a bandage wrapped around her waist from the injury she had sustained.

"Yes, I remember you." Soren clearly sounde d. He had his reasons, honestly. Y'know, over protective pap.

"Hey, how bout y'all give us a hand with this guy? Make the Endermen focus!" Astryd exclaimed, and the whole team launched into action.

 **Only one more chapter to go! Going to start on it, finish this guy up and everything, MAYBE begin a new story, and jump back into Take Back The Worlds!**

 **Again, apologies for mistakes and see you all next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Final chapter! I'm actually BURSTING with ideas for TBTW and a new story (it's Ninjago, sorry…), and I canno to begin ANYTHING.**

 **I've just published the Improved Prologue, and I just want to say that I don't hate the Old Order. I've gotten a review concerning that issue. Please read that and tell me what you think! :)**

 **I'd appreciate it if you read and review on my other stories! They're mostly MCSM stories, so I'm sure you'll enjoy them!**

"Come on, won't this thing just give up?!" Jeremy exclaimed. His cocky smile was totally gone, and his face was pratically wiped with mud and dirt and blood combined.

"Monsters like these won't give up so easily!" Justin pointed out, jumping out of the way. "You've read the stories, man! You should've seen that by now!"

"I know, but this bombin monster doesn't get some sleep?! We need our own sleep too!"

"Shut up, both of you! Grab a tentacle and pull it to the ground! Jesse has to get inside!" Astryd shouted the command at her two friends. They obeyed, grabbing a tentacle and pulling the storm down low enough for Jesse to hop on board. "Jeremy, don't be afraid! Jesse's going to climb up on you and you'll have to help him to the-" The Storm was easily overpowering her as she spoke, so, hoping Jeremy got the idea, she continued to yank the Storm down. Jesse made his way up Jeremy's leg, going up the outer side and Jeremy releases the Storm with one hand and reaches down to let Jesse on. Jesse got on, and Jeremy reached the smaller figure into the Storm, stretching his arm through the hole as far as he can.

"Good job, Jeremy!" Justin praised, before noticing the Storm's tentacle rising behind him.

"Justin, watch out!" Astryd exclaimed, releasing the tentacle and running over to Justin, who still didn't notice. Astryd shoved the slightly older boy out of the way and allowing herself to get hit.

Black took over.

"No, Astryd!" Jeremy exclaimed, releasing the Storm's tentacle. The whole area was chaos from that moment forward. Justin and Jeremy knew they had to battle on, so they did just that.

"Let's get ourselves some revenge." Justin glared up at the Storm, ready to rip it to pieces, but Jeremy stopped him.

"We can't make it move more than it has to, Justin. It's probably best if we lay off until Jesse's done in there."

Astryd didn't awaken until after the storm was defeated. She was lying on her side, and her stomach hurt, badly. Astryd mumbled, thinking it was her period that had come again and reached down to rub her stomach in an attempt to calm it. What she felt was something much different; a sharp, jagged point of stone protruding.

"Astryd, you're awake!" she heard Petra's voice sound, and Astryd only managed to open her eyes a crack.

"Astryd!" Jeremy and Justin exclaim in unison, making their way through the mountains and to her side.

"Wha…" Astryd tried to begin, but only coughed up blood. It stained the grey stone ground. "What… happened?"

"You were hit. We couldn't take the stone out of you because you'd die. I thought you'd want to see some people before we let you-" Jeremy choked on his sentence, not wanting to admit she was going to die.

"The Storm… is it..?" Astryd questioned Petra, who nods.

"The Storm's gone, Astryd. The world is safe now." Jesse told the giant girl, still holding the porkchop in his hand. "You've been so much help. I don't think we would've gotten to where we are now without you. And Jeremy and Justin, of course."

"That's good… that's good… How about Soren? Did you-" Cue the coughing and the blood. "Manage to find him?" she questioned, resting. Sleep was slowly taking over. Sleep, disguised as death. Astryd welcomed it with open arms.

"No, he was never seen again. Ivor found Gabriel, but not Soren." Jesse sighs.

"Ah. If you ever see him, tell him to look in the bottom of the sock drawer in my room. I've written a letter if I ever ended up dying." Astryd let the coughs go, and the sun seemed to beam brighter.

"Jeremy, Justin, you remember that song we used to sing?" Astryd managed, and the two boys nod. Astryd took a shaky breath and began to sing said song…

"Deep in the meadow,

Under the willow…

A bed of grass..

A soft green pillow."

By then, the two boys had joined her.

"Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes…

And when again they open, the sun will rise..

Here it's safe.

Here it's warm.

Here the daisies will guard you from every harm…

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true.

Here is the place where I love you." Jesse and his group of friends back away as Jeremy and Justin kneel by Astryd's side.

"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away…

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray."

Ivor joined in, along with Gabriel and Magnus. The remaining members of the Order reach out and put a hand on her forehead.

"Forget your woes and let your troubles lay,

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe,

Here it's warm…

Here the daisies guard you from every harm…

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true.

Here is the place where…."

At this point, Astryd's voice had faded off until nothing. Her eyes close one last time, as she mumbles her final words.

"I love you."

It was the celebration of the Storm's defeat.

Many people had gathered in what would be the town square of a new city for a new era.

In the said town square, was a small building. It had a picture of Reuben on the front and a statue of Astryd on the top.

Jesse and the New Order paid their respects.

Ivor and the remnants of the Old Order did so as well.

But as we all know…

When one story ends, another one begins.

And just as I chose Astryd's path… You can choose this story's path.

Would you like to continue on with Jeremy and Justin's adventures in this world?

Or would you rather see this story come to a total end with an epilogue?

[CONTINUE ON]

[END IT HERE]

You have until 5/14/16, 5:00 PM EST to review.

Make your choice.


	6. Chapter 6

You were heard, and you chose for this story to go on.

Patience now, my dear readers.

The time will come for a sequel.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
